The present invention is directed generally and in various embodiments to systems and methods for facilitating provisioning of circuits and work control in a telecommunications environment.
Telecommunications service providers often employ various software systems that allow for provisioning of various types of services. For example, a system is employed by many telecommunications service providers that assists in provisioning new circuits between telephone central offices (COs) or between telephone COs and customer provided equipment (CPE). Also, many telecommunications service providers employ a work control system that is used to automate many work assignments that are required to install and repair client facilities, trunks, special service circuits, and business and residential lines. A service (or work) order that requests the provisioning (e.g. installation, change, or disconnection) of a service is usually input into the systems to identify the service that needs provisioned, when it needs provisioned, and what action or actions must be taken to provision the service.
Oftentimes, a user of the above-described systems must enter information into one of the systems and subsequently enter the identical information into the other system. For example, a user of the systems may want to place a comment, or a note, relating to a work order in the provisioning system. The user may then be required to enter the identical comment into the work control system. However, the systems require that the comment be entered separately into each system. Such redundant entry may not be efficient in terms of time spent entering the data and in terms of accuracy.